1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mounting assembly and in particular to a mounting assembly for a main board in a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional mounting of a main board to a housing, screws and tools are required, as shown in FIG. 5.
The main board 100 has several through holes 101 in required positions. Spacers 201 support the main board 100 such that a space is formed between the main board 100 and the housing 200. When connecting the main board 100 to the housing 200, the top of the spacer 201 supports the main board 100 and the bottom of the spacer 201 engages to the housing 200, and screws 103 pass through the holes 101 to secure the main board 100 to the spacer 201.
According to the method mentioned above, a tool such as a screwdriver is required to attach the main board 100 to or separate it from the spacer 201. Each corner of the main board 100 must be fastened, in this manner, such that the installation is complicated and time consuming. Furthermore, the engagement is compromised by screws 103 or spacers 201 dislodging.
Moreover, many holes 101 must be formed on the main board 100. Installed devices such as CPU, fan or slots must accommodate these holes 101. The position and quantity of the installed devices are limited by the holes, affecting assembly.
As well, each screw must be removed when detaching the main board, further affecting convenience.